1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest for chairs in which the armrest is adjustable relative to a seat of a chair to which the armrest is mounted. The armrest is also detachable from the chair seat to allow easy maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most chairs have an adjustable backrest to allow comfort sitting, yet the armrest of the chair is not adjustable in response to adjustment of the backrest. Thus, the user may feel uncomfortable. In addition, assembly of the armrest is troublesome, time-consuming, and labor-intensive. If a chair is damaged in the armrest portion, the whole armrest must be replaced and the chair must be returned to the manufacturer for repair if the user cannot repair it on his/her own. In some cases the repair takes a long time and costs a considerable amount of money when compared with the overall cost for a new chair. As a result, the user often chooses to buy a new chair rather than repairing the damaged one. Further, the color of the armrest is predetermined and thus provides a monotonous outlook after it has been attached to a chair seat.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved armrest that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.